


Rainbow Six: Siege Short Stories

by LoneliestThumb



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneliestThumb/pseuds/LoneliestThumb
Summary: Just some short stories/one shots to get into writing. Most likely going to be mostly about my two characters I made for this fandom and just building more info about them and relationships.
Relationships: Lera "Finka" Melnikova/Original Character, Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar/Original Character





	Rainbow Six: Siege Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This one is about August meeting someone in a very surprising way.

Today was one of the first training sessions after the few days sense the two new operators joined, Oryx and Iana. August was interested in seeing just how they fought, reacted and really, she was mostly interested in Iana’s Gemini Replicator. 

It was the end of the first minute and a few defenders were still unknown to them. August suspected one might be Caviera, while the other possibly being Oryx. Who they did know being there was Doc, Mute, and Valkyrie.

The attackers consisting of August, Iana, Finka, Thermite, and Thatcher.

It didn’t take much time once they all entered the building for them to split up to do their own thing, Thermite and Thatcher going around while keeping an eye on each other. Iana looking for a safe, or as safe can be, spot to use her own gadget.

This left August and Finka to keep an eye out on roamers.

At the moment, it was quiet, way too quiet. Until the two headed upstairs as a way to breach from above. August had spotted on of Valkyrie’s cameras, shooting it. “They know we’re up here.” She said quietly to Finka, who nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Let’s go around then.” Lera suggested and started to walk towards a set of stairs. Lily would follow after her, keeping an eye out. The two of them then heard their radios go off, Thatcher’s voice coming through.

“Jordan and I are about to breach, could use the boost soon.” He started, soon adding on. “And be ready to breach from upstairs.”

“Understood.” Finka responded, the two then took a sharp left, heading towards the hatch that would be above the objective.

Once the two reached the area, the hatch was already broken. “I’ve got a feeling Oryx is going to be nearby then.” Lily squatted, looking around. “We will need to keep an ear out for him.” August was thankful the brute of a man was as loud as he was.

“We are at the hatch, it’s broken already so we are ready when you are.” Finka spoke into the radio, looking at August and nodding once. The two had a sort of unspoken language, the single nod mean’t for the one being nodded at to stay upstairs while the other went down.

Thermite was heard over the radio, counting down before activating his thermal charge. Once the explosion was heard Finka activated her adrenaline charge and dropped down from the hatch, gunfire was heard after.

“There are four down here, be careful up there!” Finka yelled up to her teammate. August would look around her, nothing but soft wall and she really didn’t like that. 

The gunfire below was all she could hear. That was until she started to hear something else. It sounded like.. footsteps. Fast paced, getting closer. Lily brought her gun up, looking around for the fifth person. She suspected Cav, but her footsteps were much louder than usual. 

That’s when it hit her. It wasn’t Cav she heard.

Before she knew it the soft wall next to her broke open and out came Oryx, running towards her at an alarming speed. She quickly shot at him a few times but she was soon knocked backwards and her gun left her side. 

“Oryx.. upstairs..!” August said into her radio, the wind having been knocked out of her as she panicked a bit. That was all she could say before being shot in the chest twice. That was gonna hurt later.


End file.
